DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Multi-lead DIP components have been processed and inserted in circuit boards by machines such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,591,040 and 3,550,238. As there shown, components are selectively aligned with an inserting mechanism by shifting a magazine and releasing the components singly for mounting by inserting means after their leads are straightened, if necessary. With a larger variety and supply of components, larger capacity magazines were held stationary and shiftable means selected and deposited single components as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,284. U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,347 shows a machine for selecting a variety of DIP components from a plurality of magazines by a computer controlled picker mechanism and delivering the selected components to a lead straightening unit and thence to a circuit board for insertion. As described in said U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,347 a single picker is moved along a row of magazines and selects particular components for transport one-at-a-time to a lead conditioning unit. While the machine improved on the efficiency, reliability of control and performance of machines previously available, the output of the machine is limited to and dependent on the output of the last to occur operation before another component could be selected.
The machine illustrative of the present invention provides an improved means for selecting components from a variety thereof with a greater efficiency and output and taking full advantage of the ability of presently available programmable computer directed controls to keep track of a variety of near simultaneously occuring operations and to program both selection and delivery of the components.